


Godlike

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Godlike

Severus's thick, shiny locks flowed over his shoulders, ends brushing his dusky nipples. Harry's mouth watered as his eyes trailed down to the _enormous_ shaft that was jutting out proudly of a nest of black hair. Slytherin green robes fell to the floor as Severus approached, each step bringing the huge, luscious cock closer to his waiting lips....

"Harry?" 

"Shh," Harry slurred, "I'm dreaming."

"Is _this_ what you are dreaming about?" Severus pressed his ample, though not sex god enormous erection against Harry's bare arse.

"How did you know?" Harry asked as he rocked his hips.

"You were drooling again."


End file.
